


Love Potion No. 9

by Campodesol_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Platonic kissing siblings, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: When a witch is totally fed up with Dean's pining, she gives him a potion. What does the potion do and how does he get rid of it?





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> Title and references are from the song 'Love Potion no. 9' by The Clovers

Dean struggled against the bonds to get away from the witch approaching his chair. He had been talking with Sam on the phone when he started feeling drowsy. A few seconds later, he wasn’t even able to hold onto his phone anymore. The last things he was aware of before slipping into unconsciousness were Sam yelling at him through the phone and a deceptively innocent face floating somewhere above his own. Now, he was tied to a chair in a house he didn’t know, without a way to escape of his own. God, he hated witches. And this son of a bitch was much stronger that the witches they were used to too. He fixed the woman with an angry glare, but she just smirked devilishly. 

  “So, Dean, how are you feeling?” She didn’t wait for him to answer. “Do you know why I brought you here?” Dean refused to answer and stubbornly gritted his teeth. The witch tutted and tapped a carefully manicured nail against his cheek, causing him to scrunch up his face in disgust. She threw one last disapproving look in his direction before turning around and walking to the wall opposite Dean’s chair. She rummaged through a few of the cupboards, dropping a few glass vials before triumphantly grabbing a hold of a tiny bottle. She turned back to Dean, showing of the nauseatingly pink fluid, which bubbled vaguely like champagne. 

  “Do you know what this is?” she asked. She huffed irritatedly when Dean still refused to answer. “Thought as much. This is a very special potion. It’s called Love Potion No. 9 and makes you start kissing everything in sight. Because I was in the mood for some entertainment and am sick of you pining after that cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine, I decided that enough is enough and kidnapped you. Now, you will drink this potion and I’ll release you.” She walked closer to his chair and sat down on his lap. Dean leaned back as far as he could, but since he was still tied to the chair, he couldn’t prevent the witch from wringing open his mouth and pouring the liquid down his throat, all the while continuing talking. His sight once more started to become blurry, but he could still clearly make out her next words. “Now, while we wait for the potion to start working properly, I’ll tell you how you can get rid of the spell. The potion keeps influencing you until you have fulfilled your deepest desire. I happen to know that yours is kissing that cop, so it should be easy to figure out what to do best. However, you will be very tempted to kiss everyone you come across, so it may be smart not to call your brother in on thi-” She stopped mid sentence. “No wait, you know what, call your brother. That’s going to be show I’ll never forget.” She hopped off his lap and petted him on his cheek. “Go get it, tiger,” was the last she said before she magically removed his bonds and Dean suddenly found himself back in the ally this nightmare had begun. 

  Dean felt a little bit dizzy, but other than that, he felt fine. He checked his body for any lingering effects or injuries, but when he found nothing, he started looking around for his phone. He found it in the mud close to the wall.  _ Please, let it still work!  _ After wiping some of the dirt off of the display, he saw that he had 20 missed calls and a bunch of new messages from Sam. He immediately called him back and explained what had happened. Sam told him to stay where he was three times and said he would be there in a few minutes. However, Dean was nothing if not stubborn, so after promising Sam he wouldn’t move an inch, he hung up the phone and immediately walked out of the ally. The first couple of meters were fine. He didn’t feel any different from normal and when he looked at the small shops lined up along the street, he didn’t see any weird changes to the world around him either. This all changed, however, when he walked past a businessman. Without any conscious thought, he turned around and, to his own horror, started following the man. With the utmost concentration, he managed to stop himself from walking any further. Slowly, he could feel the pull of the spell getting weaker, until he didn’t have to physically hold himself back. He breathed heavily after this exercise and sat down on a bench on the side of the street. When suddenly an old lady walked by his bench, the pull increased tenfold. He clutched the elbow rest next to him and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from going after the unsuspecting lady and kissing her.  _ Damn, I should have listened to Sam and stayed where I was!  _ Not that he was ever going to admit that to his baby brother. When he wasn’t tempted to kiss old ladies anymore, he quickly stumbled back to his ally, avoiding human vicinity as much as possible. When he reached the place where this whole nightmare had started, he was met by a very unamused looking Sam. 

  “So, Dean, I see that you stayed right where you were?” Dean had to turn away and clench his fists to stop himself from kissing his baby brother. “Dean? What are you doing?”

  “Trying not to kiss you,” Dean growled through gritted teeth. “I saw you and you were near me, so my body is telling me with all its might to kiss you.” Suddenly, he had an idea. He didn’t know if it would work, but it was worth a try. He turned around and crowded in his brother’s space. “You have to let me kiss you.”

  Sam looked scandalised and a bit disgusted. “What? No!”

  “Come on, Sammy, it might stop the pull and I really don’t have a lot of energy left after resisting it for so long.”

  Sam looked at his brother incredulously, but eventually sighed, resigning himself to another boundary being overstepped. “Alright, but make it quick.” 

  Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him down in a kiss. Immediately, he felt some of the tension leave his body. He didn’t go as far as to find out what would make him relax completely, for he didn’t want to traumatise his brother even more when it wasn’t necessary. He pulled back, but as soon as he stepped away, he felt the pull getting stronger again, so he stepped closer to Sam’s side again. 

  “Alright. Well, it seemed like it did weaken the pull, but I will have to stay close to make sure I don’t have to kiss you again.”

  Sam only nodded. They had been in so many weird situations already that nothing really surprised him anymore. “That shouldn’t be too hard. Do you know how to stop the effects of the potion?”

  “Luckily, I do.” Dean blushed brightly when he thought of the only remedy to this potion. “I uhm… I have to kiss the cop that I’m pining after that is stationed on Thirty-Fourth and Vine…”

  When Sam had processed that new information, he threw his head back and laughed heartily. “You’re pining after Castiel? Oh my gods, that’s priceless! Come on, let’s go. I think you might be surprised by tonight’s outcome.” 

  Dean was going to protest, but Sam walked out of the ally with large strides, causing the pull to, again, grow impossible to ignore. He hurried after his brother and together they walked the same road Dean had already tried to go on his own. Slowly but surely, Dean felt the pull to his brother growing again. When they were about halfway down the street, Dean stopped Sam and turned him to face him. 

   “Sorry, Sammy, but I can’t keep walking if I don’t lose some of this tension.” Sam rolled his eyes and gave him a brief kiss, keeping things PG, considering they were now in a far more public area than before. Dean smirked when he saw Sam scrunch up his face a bit and petted his shoulder. “Thanks, bro,” he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to kiss his brother on the lips in the middle of the street. 

  They continued walking down the long street in this fashion, sharing kisses every now and then, until they were close to Thirty-Fourth and Vine. Dean didn’t want Castiel to see him kissing someone only seconds before Dean kissed him. Sam teased him for this, according to him, girlish thought, but didn’t push Dean to do anything. Dean had walked fairly confidently the entire way, but when he saw Castiel working there in his police uniform, he suddenly felt very nervous. He grasped Sam’s arm and stopped walking in the middle of the street. 

  “What? Did you see the witch that took you?” Sam asked, ready to strike as soon as necessary. 

  Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I can’t do this, Sammy. What if he’ll hate me afterwards? If I have a chance with him to begin with, this will blow it. Please help me…”

  Seeing how tense Dean had become since their last brief kiss, Sam turned Dean around and, after checking to see if Cas was looking the other way, he planted a last kiss on his brother’s lips. “Relax, Dean. I know for a fact that you won’t have to worry about blowing your chances. Just walk up to him and introduce yourself. You can explain the situation you are in and I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.”

  Dean still doubted Sam’s words, but he knew that if he wanted to lift this spell, he would have to go up to Castiel and kiss him. He squared his shoulders and walked to Castiel resolutely.

  Being the professional cop he was, Castiel didn’t seem the least bit fased by Dean’s approach. “How can I help you, sir?” he asked Dean politely.

  The urge to kiss the cop was almost irresistible, but Dean managed not to throw himself in the cop’s strong arms the moment Castiel turned his gaze on him. “Are you Castiel?” he asked hurriedly. The man nodded. “I’m Dean Winchester. Please forgive me for what I’m going to do now.”

  “What do y-” Castiel couldn’t finish his sentence, for Dean had already pressed his lips against his. 

  Dean was relieved to feel the pull stopped the moment he kissed Castiel. At least the witch hadn’t lied about that. He reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds and couldn’t help a chuckle when he saw Castiel’s flabbergasted and flustered face. Dean embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck and blushed fiercely. 

  “I guess you’ll want an explanation for that, huh?”

  Castiel seemed to gain some of his senses back and looked at the people surrounding them, his expression morphing into one of relieve when he saw no-one was staring at them. He nodded. “Yes, please, but maybe in a less public location.”

  “Good idea.” Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him and was already walking away when he heard someone clearing his throat. He turned around to see Sam with his arms folded, looking at him expectantly.  _ Whoops _ . He had totally forgotten about his brother when Castiel had suggested they moved somewhere more private. “Sorry Sammy, but if what you were saying is true, then I don’t need you to be present too when I talk to Castiel. Thank you for the help, but I think I can handle it from here.”

  Sam nodded and smirked. “Okay, just make sure to use protection.”

  Castiel was now blushing too, but looked mostly very confused. “What? You’re Sam’s brother? Sam, why didn’t I know you had a brother? Dean, where are you taking me?” 

  Dean had taken Castiel’s hand and was now dragging him to the small park near the street they were standing. He set him down on a bench and sat down next to the cop. “This is gonna sounds very strange, but I was kidnapped by a witch today.” Castiel looked ready to interrupt him, but Dean talked over any protests he could have made. “No, please let me finish. This witch gave me a potion, that made me almost unable not to kiss everyone who walked near me. However, she was nice enough to tell me how to lift the spell. She told me I had to kiss the person I desired most. Just before she sent me back to the ally she had snitched me from, she said that that person was you. With all my willpower, I managed to kiss no-one but Sam, so I didn’t scar a lot of people for life, but I had to kiss you to stop the spell. I sincerely apologise and would understand if you didn’t want to see me again, but thank you for allowing me to lift the spell.” 

  Castiel gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like that of a goldfish. “You were kidnapped by a witch? No, you know what, never mind. You know…” He looked at his hands lying in his lap before looking up and staring into Dean’s eyes. “I didn’t really mind the kiss. You just surprised me, that’s all. And I would like to see you again, if you’ll allow me?”

  Dean beamed. “Really? Of course!” He got up from the bench and pulled Castiel with him. “Maybe we can meet up after your shift?” When Castiel nodded, Dean kissed him, now not hurried by a spell and taking his time, before lightly pushing Castiel back to his post. “See you after work…”


End file.
